Jelaga
by Arionyxle
Summary: Awal yakin bahwa tak ada 'akhir' dalam hidupnya selain Mira. Awal yakin bahwa Mira adalah jelaga yang tak bisa dihapusnya. Canon-AT. Spin-off story. M for mature theme, but no lemon/gore inside.


Alkisah.

Adonis mati diterkam buasnya babi, Sang Dewi pun merana sendiri, bunga-bunga layu pasi memutih.

Afrodit meradang, ia menangis meratapi sang kekasih. Sang Dewi dengan lirih mencari pertolongan ke sana ke mari. Nestapa ia jumpai, pilu pun berpeluk menemani.

Air mata Sang Dewi renyuk berderai—menjadi udara dingin kala musim gugur dan salju merajai. Darah Sang Dewi berceceran menemui bunga-bunga mati, mawar pun menjadi merah abadi.

Dalam keputusasaan, dipanjatkanlah doa suci Sang Dewi pada Zeus demi Adonis yang sudah tiada bernyawa lagi. Dewa agung pun mendengar; musim bunga di pertengahan bulan ketiga mereka bertemu, hingga musim panas berakhir di pertengahan bulan kesembilan mereka kembali harus berpeluk dalam pilu.

Afrodit dapat kembali mengecup merah bibir Adonis hanya ketika bunga-bunga dan terik matahari datang di musim panas dan semi. Selebihnya, Sang Dewi hanya bisa memeluk rindu seiring getirnya musim gugur dan salju.

Namun, tiada kurang tiada lebih, begitulah asmaraloka Sang Dewi Cinta dengan pemuda yang dilahirkan dari pohon Myrrha.

Lantas bagaimana dengan yang ini?

Awal dan Mira. Ningrat kaya-raya dan wanita penjaja kopi biasa.

Entah bagaimana suka dan nestapanya.

Ada yang sama, adapula yang berbeda. Lain dunia, lain pula peristiwa.

* * *

 **Awal dan Mira © Utuy Tatang Sontani, 1952**

—saya menulis ini sebatas untuk menyalurkan hobi saya dan untuk mengapresiasi karya Utuy yang saya kagumi. saya tak mengarapkan keuntungan apa pun—

 **Catatan Awal Penulis**

Saya sarankan Anda untuk membaca dulu naskah aslinya. Jika Anda menemukan tanda (*) di akhir satu kalimat/paragraf, itu artinya ada kutipan percakapan naskah asli yang saya masukan. Saya pun menginterpretasikan arti kata 'badut' yang terdapat dalam naskah drama asli sesuai pemahaman saya sendiri.

* * *

 **Jelaga © Arionyxle, 2016**

* * *

Mira bersua pada sunyi yang memekik.

Nyaris setiap malam, bagai tak berkesudahan. Malam ini pun sama saja.

Malam yang dipenuhi dengan tanda tanya dan sejuta kegelisahan. Begitulah sebutan yang pantas pada malam-malam selepas Awal pergi dan tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun pada Mira. Namun, wanita itu cukup mengerti mengapa Awal tak menyempatkan waktu barang sejenak pun untuk berpamit padanya.

Awal telah mengetahui siapa dirinya. Siapa Mira sebenarnya.

Sekarang ini Mira tampak tertegun di bawah sinar rembulan di penghujung Mei 1958. Sudah nyaris tujuh tahun Awal menghilang dari kehidupannya, tanpa kabar, begitupun tanpa kata-kata perpisahan. Mira selalu merasa bersalah acapkali memikirkan hal itu. Mira selalu menganggap bahwa itu semua adalah kesalahannya yang membiarkan Awal terlalu berharap akan dirinya.

Mira tahu pemuda jangkung itu telah sangat kecewa terhadapnya. Padahal Mira sadar bahwa Awal begitu mencintainya, tapi mengapa selama ini justru dirinyalah yang selalu berpura-pura? Kalau saja Mira bersikap jujur dari awal, mungkin pemuda itu akan menerima dirinya yang serba kurang ini.

Sayup suara radio terdengar dari dalam rumah, cukup nyaring memberitakan kepatriotan para pahlawan kemerdekaan. Mira pun menggeleng pelan, sepasang kakinya yang buntung akibat perang rupanya tak cukup membuatnya mendapat label sebagai pahlawan.

Wanita yang menyanggul rambutnya itu sedang bergelut dengan kegelisahannya sendiri, tatapannya jelas tak fokus pada celana katun yang tengah dijahitnya. Wajah muram Mira disaksikan musim paceklik kota Kebumen.

Untaian benang menjulur sepanjang paha wanita tersebut. Mira berusaha memasukkan benang berwarna merah itu ke dalam lubang jarum yang amat sempit, salah sendiri mengapa sebelumnya Mira memakai sisa benang yang tak cukup panjang. Mata Mira yang bulat besar terlihat menyipit, tak ingin barang sedetik pun ia kehilangan fokus akan lubang jarum tersebut.

Tak selang sepuluh detik kemudian, benang itu pun didapati Mira sudah berhasil memasuki lubang jarum. Wanita itu memang cukup terampil menjahit, meskipun tanpa menggunakan mesin yang sekarang ini sudah semakin populer saja keberadaannya.

Mira pun melanjutkan jahitannya pada celana lusuh yang sobek itu.

 _"Apa arti dari golongan atas di zaman edan seperti sekarang ini? Sangka_ _I_ _bu, perempuan yang tadi berpidato di radio itu dari golongan atas? Perempuan bicara asal berbunyi? Tak tahu jiwanya sendiri kering dangkal, dunianya sendiri sempit. Lebih sempit dari kedai kopi ini!"_ (*)

Gaya bicara itu. Khas sekali. Mira selalu tahu bahwa Awal pemilik suara itu—berat dengan nada suara yang cenderung tinggi.

Dasar anak orang kaya. Selalu berpikir idealis. Awal terlalu sibuk berbicara mengenai orang-orang yang duduk di bangku kehoramatan Negara Kesatuan Republik Indonesia, dibanding menyelesaikan urusannya dengan wanita yang (dulu) sempat ia cintai—tujuh tahun lalu. Ya, Mira. Dirinya. Wanita pincang yang sampai saat ini selalu meminta dalam setiap sujud lima waktunya; Gusti Allah... di mana pun Mas Awal berada, selalu bimbinglah ia dalam jalan yang Kau-ridai.

 _"Apa arti diri sendiri, jika ada diri lain tempat menyerahkan kepercayaan? Hh, Mira! Masyarakat kita sekarang banyak badutnya adalah karena orang tak mau menyerahkan kepercayaannya pada orang lain. Dan bagiku sekarang sudah jelas, bahwa_ _ **kau dengan duniamu yang tidak sempit adalah manusia yang kucari-cari selama ini**_ _."_ (*)

Mira tersenyum—getir.

"Ke mana kamu, Mas Awal?" Mira bertanya sendiri, entah pada malam yang kian larut, atau pada rembulan yang kini tampak bersembunyi malu-malu. "Benarkah aku manusia yang selama ini kamu cari-cari, Mas?"

Mira sakit—hatinya. Padahal sudah nyaris tujuh tahun ini ia berusaha keras menghapus gambaran Awal dari cermin riasnya yang berdebu. Namun, hanya kepiluan yang ia dapatkan.

Awal malu. Awal pasti malu. Tak mungkin pemuda ningrat sudi bersanding di pelaminan dengan wanita tak berkaki sepertinya.

Mira menghela napas. Menyadari akan kebodohannya sendiri, Mira sekarang yang malu. Mungkin tak sepantasnya ia menanti Awal datang kembali padanya, menyenandungkan kata-kata pujian terhadapnya.

 _"Kalau kedai ditutup, kau akan kubawa. Dan kalau kau tak dapat dibawa, aku akan ikut ditutup dalam kedai."_ (*)

Mira melayang saat Awal dengan kukuhnya mengeluarkan kata-kata tersebut—tujuh tahun yang lalu 1951. Ketika itu, dirinya yakin Awal akan mampu menerima keadaannya. Apa adanya, bukan ada apanya.

Namun, omongan tetap saja omongan. Apalagi omongan seorang manusia, bisa saja berubah—setiap detiknya.

Nyatanya, Awal tak mau ikut ditutup bersamanya dalam kedai. Padahal sudah susah payah wanita itu berjalan tertatih-tatih menggunakan tongkatnya. Demi sang pemuda. Pemuda yang dicintainya.

Lidah memang tak bertulang.

Sekarang, Mira menangis. Air matanya mengucur, persis seperti gerimis yang lama dinantikan, namun tak kunjung datang.

Awal mencintai Mira. Dulu. Mira tahu benar akan hal itu.

Mira mencintai Awal. Sampai saat ini. Namun, apa Awal tahu akan hal itu?

Mira terpaku. Isakannya berhenti. Namun, tangannya masih dengan lincah menjahit celana panjang yang beberapa kali dijatuhi air matanya tersebut.

Mira menghapus sisa-sisa air matanya. Mira jadi sangsi akan sekelebat pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam benaknya barusan itu.

"Apa... Mas Awal tahu... kalau aku masih mencintainya?"

Suaranya serak, sumbang. Beribu ragu menghunjam pikirannya. Bagaimana Awal bisa tahu kalau Mira masih senantiasa mencintainya? Ya, bagaimana Awal bisa tahu.

Mungkin saja, Awal mengira bahwa dirinya sudah mati—entah karena apa.

Mungkin karena tersambar petir karena terlalu lama berdiam di kedai kopi? Atau mungkin karena terjatuh di kamar mandi karena tak sanggup lagi berdiri?

Namun, Awal tak mungkin berpikir; kalau saja Mira mati, itu karena Mira terlalu lama menunggu kedatangannya... itu karena Mira tak bosan mendoakannya... itu karena Mira tak pernah lelah mencintainya.

Andai saja barang sejenak Awal berpikir seperti itu, mungkin sudah dari dulu Awal kembali pada Mira. Tapi _toh_ kenyataannya, Awal tiada. Lelaki itu seperti hilang ditelan bumi.

Bodohnya, Mira selalu saja setia menunggunya.

Ah, dasar si pincang.

 **~o~**

Mira menghela napas—entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya. Ia ingin berteriak lantang—bertanya—mengapa Awal ingkar atas perkataannya. Namun, yang pasti dan tak pernah ingkar adalah rasa cinta Mira terhadap pemuda tersebut.

Mira dikelilingi penyesalan. Kalau saja pemuda itu tak pernah datang dalam kehidupannya, mungkin Mira tak akan sebegini sakitnya. Menanggung pilu, menanggung beban ingatan akan perkataan cinta Awal yang tiada pernah habisnya.

 _"... Aku cinta padamu karena ada cita-cita, karena menginginkan hidup bersama. Mira, mari kita tinggalkan kedai ini. Kita bicara di alam luas, di bawah cahaya bintang._ _"_ (*)

Begitu katanya. Berbicara di bawah cahaya bintang.

Mira sebentar melirik ke langit, dilihatnya semesta membentang. Wanita itu semakin yakin bahwa ucapan hanyalah ucapan. Malam ini bintang benderang, awan-awan tipis berserakan.

Andai saja pemuda itu ada, saat ini, untuk menepati janjinya—berbicara di bawah cahaya bintang. Syahdu kedengarannya. Getir kenyataannya.

Hening sejenak.

Mira melepas sanggulnya. Rambutnya mengurai panjang, hitam bagai semesta malam ini.

Mira kembali bersenandung, coba mengusir sunyi yang terus lancang bermain bersama memorinya. Senandung kali ini diiringi deritan kursi tua yang didudukinya, pun dengan suara gesek dedaunan bagai instrumen biolanya.

Mira menari dalam pikirannya, ia membayangkan andai saja ia punya kaki, mungkin saat ini ia sedang menari serimpi di pelataran keraton kesultanan.

Tak lupa, pemuda itu pun turut menyaksikan.

Mira terkesiap, mengapa harus Awal lagi yang terbersit di pikirannya?

Air mukanya berubah muram, lebih muram dari tadi. Kepalanya tertunduk, wajahnya samar terbias cahaya bulan, ditambah untaian rambut hitamnya usil menghalangi daripadanya.

Mira meremas celana katun yang masih belum jua selesai dijahitnya. Kali ini isak kecil turut mengusik kesendiriannya, butiran air pun tampak jatuh membasahi celana katun yang makin kusut diremasnya.

Malam kian larut, halimun kelabu menutup rembulan sambil lalu. Mira masih saja terisak, suaranya parau, kian memarau. Andai saja rumahnya dikelilingi para tetangga, mungkin seember air sudah kuyup membasahi tubuh mungilnya.

Wanita itu menengadah, buliran air mata masih jua terjatuh meruahi seluruh permukaan wajahnya, sesekali tampak berkilau karena terbias temaram lampu corong yang menempel di bilik gubuknya.

Mira mengambil kruk yang sedari tadi ia sandarkan pada dinding bambu rumahnya, penopang yang senantiasa membantunya untuk berjalan. Wanita itu bangkit sembari mengenggam celana katun yang baru saja selesai dijahitnya. Sesekali tampak pula sisa air mata diusapnya.

Diam sejenak, Mira kembali menyanggul rambut panjangnya—membentuk buntalan kecil di belakang kepalanya.

Mira singgah. Sambil tertatih-tatih ia mengapit sepasang kruk dengan dua ketiaknya—sekadar menopangnya agar tak terjatuh. Balai-balai yang sedari tadi digunakannya untuk duduk tampak reyot bergoyang.

Susah payah Mira mencapai pintu.

Ia berhenti sejenak. Irisnya kembali memutar; mengitari angkasa raya yang hitam, gegap-gempita bertabur bintang. Ia kembali melayang dengan angan-angan yang sering ia lamunkan.

"Kapan kita akan berbicara di bawah cahaya bintang, Mas?" Tanya Mira yang lagi-lagi hanya bisa dijawab oleh embusan angin. "Masihkah kau ingin berbicara tentang cita-citamu? Berbicara tentang hidup bersamaku?"

Sangsi, kaca-kaca air mata kembali meruahi kelopak mata bagian bawahnya. Fokusnya mengabur, mungkin ia akan menangis lagi—untuk yang kesekian kali—malam ini.

Mira berkedip, alhasil buliran air mata terjatuh menggantung di atas sepasang pipinya. Namun, sejurus kemudian pandangannya menyipit; ditangkapnya jauh, masih jauh sekali, sesosok tubuh tengah berjalan ke arah rumahnya.

Sosok dengan perawakan kurus kering dengan postur yang menjulang jangkung; seorang pemuda.

Mata Mira kian menyipit, sosok itu kian mendekati rumahnya. Mira tak tahu siapa gerangan yang hendak bertamu malam-malam begini. Mira pun urung memasuki rumah, ia bergeming di ambang pintu, menyaksikan sosok itu yang kini dapat dengan jelas tertangkap fokus matanya.

Mira masih tak tahu siapa—

"Mas Awal?" Terka Mira pelan, namun terdengar pasti. Matanya sontak membuka lebih lebar tatkala sosok pemuda itu makin jelas terjerat fokusnya.

Kini sosok yang diduganya Awal itu pun berhenti tepat di tangga-tangga rumah—hanya berjarak sekitar dua meter saja dari hadapan Mira.

Seketika jantung wanita itu berdegup kencang, kencang sekali, bahkan sejurus kemudian dirasakannya rerasa pening menggelayuti kepalanya. 'Benarkah itu Mas Awal?' Batinnya menjadi sedikit sangsi manakala sosok pemuda itu tampak benar di pelupuknya.

Mira memerhatikan perawakan pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya tersebut. Mira hafal betul bagaimana bentuk serta rupa pemuda ningrat itu. Tapi, Mira seakan ragu kalau benar memang Awal yang kini disidiknya.

Hening menguasai Mira dan juga pemuda tersebut.

Mira menelisik rupa pemuda itu, sinaran bulan tampak kuning meruahi sosoknya. Rambut si pemuda menjuntai tak beraturan sampai pundak, rambut-rambut lebat pun tak luput menghiasi sepanjang rahangnya, begitupun dengan kumis yang melingkari area mulutnya.

Mira mendekati pemuda itu, satu langkah. Dibiarkannya angin malam memasuki pintu rumah yang terbuka sedikit. Mira memutar memorinya, ia ingat benar kalau Awal—

"Kau tak ingin berbicara denganku di bawah cahaya bintang, Mira?" Sosok itu mengawali pembicaraan. "Kita bicarakan cita-cita bersama," lanjutnya dengan suara yang sedikit garau.

Mira mengatupkan matanya; menghilangkan pandangannya sejenak. Bibirnya sontak melengkung, sesungging senyuman ia siratkan—rupanya benar, pemuda itu adalah Awal.

"Cita-citamu, Mas." Mira menjawab dengan lugas, tak ada kegetiran yang tertangkap dari nada suaranya.

Awal menaiki satu anak tangga lagi; belum mencapai rumah. Tatapan pemuda itu sayu memandang Mira, "Cita-citaku adalah cita-citamu juga, Mira." Awal mengulurkan tangannya, berharap wanita yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya akan menyambutnya.

Mira bergelut dalam diam. Pikirannya berkecamuk, bertanya, entah apa yang terjadi saat ini. Pemuda itu datang, tiba-tiba, mengajaknya untuk membicarakan cita-cita.

Hati Mira memanas tak karuan, "Ke mana kaubuang cita-citamu selama tujuh tahun ini, Mas?" Tanya Mira dengan nada suara yang sedikit berteriak. "Andai saja waktu itu kaumau ditutup bersamaku dalam kedai, mungkin saja saat ini cita-cita itu sudah kita capai."

Air mata pun lancang terjun membasahi kedua pipi Mira, padahal wanita itu sama sekali tak ingin menangis. Apa daya, rindu sudah tak dirasakannya lagi.

Sejenak, Awal tampak menghirup udara malam. Tangannya masih menjulur hendak menggapai Mira, kini pun diinjaknya tangga rumah yang paling atas.

"Mira... ikutlah denganku, kita tinggal di Surakarta," ucap Awal—yang bahkan tak menjawab sedikit pun pertanyaan Mira barusan. Pemuda itu tersenyum meyakinkan, "Aku mendapatkan pekerjaan bagus di sana."

Wanita itu menunduk lesu, terdengar isak kecil menyelip di balik sesungging senyumannya. Sejurus kemudian Mira terkekeh, menurutnya ada hal lucu yang membuatnya sontak tergelak. Mira menatap pemuda itu dalam-dalam, "Kau lucu, Mas... tujuh tahun kau menghilang, sekarang baru tujuh menit saja kau kembali mengajakku berbincang di bawah cahaya bintang." Mira terdengar mendominasi pembicaraan, "Apa bedanya kau dengan badut-badut yang sering kaurendahkan itu? Sama-sama tukang tipu!"

Sentakan Mira menciptakan tanda titik di antara keduanya. Hening menjelma. Tak ada sepatah kata yang mengudara untuk beberapa lama. Awal diam, bergeming, entah apa yang harus diutarakannya.

"Ibu mana Mira? Sudah tidur?" Awal mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sudah mati," jawab Mira singkat. Mira mengangkat satu kruknya, berusaha menunjuk sebuah gubuk kecil yang sering digunakannya untuk berjualan kopi—dan untuk tempat tinggalnya (dulu). Mira memalingkan pandangannya ke arah kedai, "Ibu sudah mati, Mas... mungkin sudah lelah berjualan kopi."

Awal tertegun sejenak, tangannya yang semula menjulur kini ia simpan kembali ke dalam saku celananya.

"Aku turut berduka, Mira... Ibu orang baik," gumam Awal pelan berusaha meyakinkan Mira bahwa ia masih peduli terhadapnya—dan ibunya.

"Ibu mati, kau pun tak tahu, Mas," ucap Mira sinis. Sejenak embusan angin mengibarkan rok wanita itu yang jatuh sebatas betis, "Kau sudah sibuk menjadi badut."

Suara gesek baris seribulan terdengar menyela.

"Berhenti, Mira! Jangan panggil aku badut!" Sentak Awal dengan nada tinggi. Namun, pemuda itu tak sanggup melakukan apa-apa.

Mira sedikit terjingkat, Awal yang dikenalnya memang mempunyai tempramen seperti ini. Mira tersenyum simpul menanggapinya, "Sudah malam, Mas... sebaiknya kaupulang."

Mira pun memutar badannya membelakangi pemuda itu, berusaha meninggalkannya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan ajakanku?" Awal merasa tak mendapat kepastian. Jauh-jauh ia dari Surakarta, tak ingin ia pulang dengan kekecewaan. Awal melihat Mira makin jauh meninggalkannya, "Mira... kau masih mencintaiku, kan?"

Mira terhenyak, ia diam, tak melanjutkan langkahnya. Wanita itu bisu, sangsi bahwa ia tak sanggup membohongi dirinya sendiri. Seberapa pun ia bersikap sinis terhadap Awal, _toh_ dalam hatinya Mira tahu bahwa ia sangat bahagia bisa berjumpa dengan pemuda itu—sekali lagi—setelah sekian lama.

"Aku... memang mencintaimu, Mas," ucap Mira terbata—mungkin lebih terdengar sungkan.

Awal pun tampak menyunggingkan senyumnya. Pemuda itu perlahan berjalan mendekati Mira, "Jadi kaumau kubawa ke Sura—"

"Dulu, Mas," ucap Mira melanjutkan perkataannya yang sempat tertunda.

Awal sontak tertegun.

Dalam diam Mira menangis.

Kedua insan itu pun berdiskusi tanpa suara.

Mira sadar bahwa sekarang ini ia tak ubahnya seorang badut juga. Pembual; ia merasa diliputi kebohongan.

Sejenak dedaunan langgas terbang bertamu ke beranda rumah. Suara radio masih nyaring terdengar. Lampu corong yang terus menyala kian mengepulkan sulangnya—meninggalkan jelaga hitam yang terbiarkan di bilik rumah, membekas.

Awal masih bungkam. Mira pun masih berlinang dalam bisunya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari dalam rumah—beradu dengan nyaring radio yang masih mengudara, "Mira, cepatlah masuk! Aminah sudah rewel minta disusui." Suara itu memerintah.

Awal makin diam. Telinganya masih tak tuli, gendang telinganya masih berfungsi, jelas betul suara yang tadi didengarnya adalah suara seorang laki-laki—lelaki dewasa. Awal makin tak mengerti mengapa ada lelaki dewasa di dalam rumah Mira, karena seingatnya Mira hanya tinggal berdua dengan ibunya—tentu saja sebelum ibunya mati. Ah, mungkin saudaranya.

"Suara siapa itu, Mira?" Awal akhirnya bertanya juga, mungkin lelah selalu menerka.

Mira tak menjawab, malah sepasang kruknya yang bersuara—melangkah hendak mencapai lampu corong pada dinding bilik rumahnya. Tak berapa lama, Mira pun berhasil mengambil lampu corong tersebut, sontak percikan minyak tanah menyela keluar dari wadahnya yang tak tertutup rapat, membasahi lantai.

Wanita itu tampak mengabaikan sesosok pemuda yang kini tengah menunggu jawabannya.

Awal mulai gusar, ia terlihat mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. "Bersuaralah, Mira! Apa kau tak bosan tinggal dalam diam?"

Mira kini berada di ambang pintu. Sejenak ia hentikan langkahnya, renyuk ia pun membalikkan badannya.

Sesaat kemudian suara tangis bayi terdengar.

Mira menyapu sisa air matanya yang menggantung, "Sudah lama aku ingin berbicara denganmu, Mas... di bawah cahaya bintang," ucap Mira terdengar lirih—getir sebenarnya, "...membicarakan cita-cita kita bersama."

Awal sontak tersenyum simpul mendengar penuturan Mira, "Lantas apa yang kautunggu?"

"Aku juga ingin membuatkan kopi untukmu dalam kedai yang tertutup," ucap Mira belum berhenti. "Namun, kau menolak untuk ditutup dalam kedai bersamaku."

Awal tertohok, lagi-lagi Mira mengungkit hal itu. Awal benar-benar geram, "Kalau begitu, tutup aku dalam kedai bersamamu sekarang juga, Mira!"

Mira kembali mengunci bibirnya, pelupuk matanya pun mengatup rapat. Tanpa sengaja dihirupnya lalu asap dari lampu corong yang sedari tadi dipegangnya—bau sulang mengoar, jelaga hitam yang membekas pada tabung kacanya bagai kenangan pahit yang siap dihapuskan wanita tersebut.

"Maaf, Mas...," ucap Mira terhenti sejenak—lehernya serasa dicekik rasa pilu, "...ada pemuda yang lebih dulu sudi ditutup bersamaku dalam kedai." Mira dengan lugas mengakhiri pembicaraan. Ditiupnya lalu nyala api dalam lampu corong yang dibawanya, lekas pun ia menutup rapat pintu rumahnya.

Kini, Awal ditinggal sendiri di serambi yang gelap, satu-satunya penerangan sudah padam dibawa Mira barusan. Pemuda itu tertegun bagai patung batu, pipinya basah disinggahi air yang turun dari matanya dengan lancang.

Andai saja kala itu ia menepati omongannya untuk ditutup bersama Mira dalam kedai, mungkin bayi itu akan menjadi buah hatinya saat ini.

Andai saja kala itu ia mau menerima Mira, beristrikan perempuan tak berkaki, mungkin rasa sakit hatinya saat ini tak akan pernah terjadi.

Ya, Awal memang mahir berandai hingga tak berkesudahan. Kenyataan pun ia lupakan.

Awal terisak, tangisannya memilu laksana lakon pertunjukan opera Jawa. Sejenak terdengar suara air liur yang ditelannya dalam—mungkin sama dalamnya dengan kenyataan yang harus ia telan juga pada akhirnya.

Ya, kenyataan bahwa Mira memilih untuk ditutup bersama pria lain di dalam kedai.

Ya, kenyataan bahwa Mira telah bersuami selain dirinya.

Nestapa memang, tapi Awal tak mau menyalahkan Mira—setidaknya, kali ini, biar Awal menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Isakan Awal memelan, namun tangisannya belum jua berhenti. Sejurus kemudian ia menarik napas panjang, dihirupnya udara malam yang tak bertuan. Pemuda itu limbung berjalan ke arah pintu rumah, dadanya kian sesak menyadari bahwa Mira tengah tidur seranjang bersama lelaki yang bukan dirinya.

Gontai, Awal pun tiba di depan pintu kayu rumah Mira. Pemuda itu kasar menyanggakan dahinya pada pintu, sontak suara kertak kayu cukup keras terdengar. Lalu pun suara gedoran pintu diciptakannya tak beraturan, "Mira! Miraaa!" Awal memanggil dengan sedikit berteriak, "Ikutlah denganku, Miraaa! Aku berjanji akan berhenti menjadi badut!"

Awal kembali berderai, ia hantamkan keningnya pada pintu kayu di hadapannya—beberapa kali hingga berdarah. Namun, malang bersambut, Mira tak kunjung menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

Awal pun ambruk, ia menjatuhkan sepasang lututnya pada lantai kayu di bawahnya. Sejurus kemudian, badannya pun turut menemui lantai. Awal tumbang dalam penyesalan, ia roboh dalam keputusasaan. Air matanya meleleh—terjun bebas dari pelipis sampai telinganya, sesekali rambutnya yang berantakan diterpa monsun malam yang renyuk meruntai.

Pemuda itu kini berbantal sunyi di bawah cahaya bintang. Tak ia temui pembicaraan, terlebih mengenai masa depan, tentang cita-cita, tentang hidup bersama.

Hening sejenak, seribulan riuh membahanakan sonata malam.

Awal merogoh saku celananya, mencari sesuatu yang lantas dilemparkannya sesaat setelah ia dapatkan.

Pemuda itu kembali berpeluk sendu. Kali ini matanya mengatup, hilang sementara dalam gelap. Sepi pun menggaulinya.

Sesaat ia merasa ketenangan tiba-tiba menyeruak, bahkan memori manisnya bersama Mira kembali menyembul ke permukaan. Pemuda itu bahagia untuk sejenak—sunggingan bibirnya tak mampu berbohong.

 _"Sudah, Mira! Kita sudah kebanyakan bicara, sudah kebanyakan menghambur-hamburkan kata. Dan bagiku sudah jelas: selama kau bukan aku, tak mungkin kau mengerti aku: selama duniamu bukan duniaku, tak mungkin kau mengetahui apa yang tersimpan di lubuk hatiku._ _"_

 _"Kalau kaubunuh diri, aku pun bunuh diri_ _, Mas!"_ (*)

Awal tengah dipermainkan memorinya hingga tak menghiraukan suara tangis bayi dan teriakan minta tolong dari dalam rumah, begitupun dengan suara kayu berjatuhan dan letupan bambu yang terbakar. Pemuda itu terus berdiam, bergeming, tak peduli alih-alih kobaran api siap menghanguskannya. Matanya pun terus terpejam, bahkan sesekali tawa kecil diperdengarkannya.

Bukannya Awal tak tahu bahwa saat ini api tengah murka meluluhlantakkan rumah Mira, terlebih banyak warga sekitar yang berdatangan—mungkin sekadar ikut-ikutan berteriak 'kebakaran'—pun nyaring terdengar. Pemuda itu sudah tak peduli lagi, asalkan Mira mati bersamanya, itu sudah cukup.

Pemantik api yang beberapa saat lalu ia nyalakan (dan lemparkan) bertanggung jawab atas rusuh resah ini.

Angin malam pun senantiasa bergerak liar, menyalakan kobar api yang kian gempita.

 _"... Aku tahu Mas, bahwa kau tak akan mencapai cita-citamu. Tapi, bagiku Mas, kau dengan kejujuranmu sudah menumbuhkan cinta dan menimbulkan kepercayaan baru dalam hatiku._ _"_ (*)

Pada detik ini, tangis bayi dan teriakan dari dalam rumah Mira berubah senyap seketika. Hingga sejurus lalu, sebongkah tiang kayu di beranda rumah pun berdebam keras menimpa tubuh tergelimpang di bawahnya. Pemuda itu sekarat menjemput ajal—ya, paling tidak bersama Mira yang dicintainya.

Awal yakin bahwa tak ada 'akhir' dalam hidupnya selain Mira.

Awal yakin bahwa Mira adalah jelaga yang tak bisa dihapusnya.

* * *

 **TAMAT**

* * *

Awal dan Mira merupakan naskah drama satu babak yang diterbitkan pertama kali tahun 1952 dan pernah meraih penghargaan sebagai naskah drama terbaik dari BMKN pada tahun yang sama.

* * *

 **Catatan Akhir Penulis:**

 **je-la-ga** n _butiran arang yang halus dan lunak yang terjadi dari asap lampu dan sebagainya berwarna hitam; sulang;_ —KBBI

# Setelah sekian tahun vakum akhirnya saya bisa kembali menulis, meskipun saya gak tahu bakal produktif apa enggak. Setidaknya di 2016 ini saya menelurkan karya baru. Terima kasih untuk support beberapa teman sesama author supaya saya bisa kembali menulis. Saya kangen juga sih publish fic, jadi ya maaf kalo fic ini mengecewakan.

 **best regards,  
Arionyxle, 2016.**


End file.
